


Unseen

by bethejerktomybitch



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blindness, F/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejerktomybitch/pseuds/bethejerktomybitch
Summary: Five times Matt was glad he couldn’t see, and one time he wasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic. I hope you like it.

_One_

 

He could imagine what his father’s body looked like, broken and contorted on the floor of that alley. He could imagine the scarlet blood that he could still taste in the air, he could imagine the dead eyes endlessly staring without seeing anything, he could imagine the torn clothes that had once been his father’s armor.

 

But he couldn’t see any of it. It was all smell and taste and sounds and feeling.

 

And maybe that wasn’t so bad.

 

_Two_

 

He still remembered Hell’s Kitchen before the incident, intact, colorful, bursting with life and laughter and so many untold stories. He remembered Hell’s Kitchen when it was still beautiful.

 

It would forever remain like this in his mind, even as his hands dug through the rubble.

 

_Three_

He didn’t react to the photos of Foggy and Karen and Claire they showed him. Even the smallest reaction, the smallest hint of recognition, would’ve given him away, would’ve put them in incredible danger.

 

He didn’t react because he didn’t know what the photos showed until someone told him afterwards.

 

_Four_

It was hard enough to hear the controlled sorrow in Karen’s voice, or her muffled sobs when she thought he was out of earshot (which he never was), or to feel the fear radiating off of her in waves.

 

He thought that if he could see the pain on her face, it might break him.

 

_Five_

The man pinned him to a wall and told him that now he’d seen him, he needed to kill him. Matt broke free of his grip, gave a small, contorted smile and told the man that he didn’t have to worry.

 

And then he let got of all control until the man was a barely breathing sack of bones on the asphalt.

 

_And one_

Claire was smiling when their lips parted.

 

At least he thought she was, because her voice was soft and sweet like honey when she said that she could get used to kissing him. He smiled, too, and kissed her again, kissed her desperately until he could almost feel her smile against his lips.

 

Because every smile he couldn’t ever see was like a stab right into his chest.


End file.
